


Ayóó ánóshí

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little known fact that Roy was one of the biggest size queens out there. Kaldur was more than happy to accommodate, especially when Dick decided to join in.</p><p>Koy ft. Dickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayóó ánóshí

Long, lube-soaked fingers traced circles over Roy’s wet hole. Firm muscles quivered, ass jutting back for more. 

"Kal," he breathed. "Come on, I can take it. I want it."

Kaldur leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the base of Roy’s spine. There was a small smile across his lips.

"Patience, my friend," he purred. "I will give you what you want in time."

Roy let out something of a growl which did nothing but earn him a low chuckle from Kaldur. The sound sent a shiver down Roy’s spine straight down to his cock. He rocked his hips in an attempt to get some friction on his neglected length.

"Fuck your patience and fist me already."

Two fingers slid deep into Roy’s ass right up to the webbing. Roy groaned and pressed back. He was too loose to get any real satisfaction from it, it was just a tease.

He’s been wearing a plug for hours. It stretched him open, each shift sending a ripple of pleasure to his extremities. The cock ring that was still fastened around the base of his shaft was all the only thing that kept him from cumming in his uniform - which would have been a great thing to explain to Ollie. Every twist and movement he made had his cock getting harder and harder.

A third finger joined the first two, thrusting in and out so slow it was nearly torture. Roy whimpered, shuddering. Kaldur licked his lips. He was so hard, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Roy’s hot body. But Kaldur was good at nothing if not withholding his own gratification. He wanted to draw this out, and he knew Roy would like it better that way.

"More," Roy moaned. "Come on, more. Don’t tease."

Kaldur couldn’t deny that the first time Roy told Kaldur about just how much he liked being stretched, it set him on edge. Roy didn’t need to see him in the darkness of their bedroom to know, he felt it in the way Kaldur tensed up under the duvet with their bodies pressed together. They took it slow, using toys gradually increasing in size until they were big enough that Roy could cum without his cock even being touched. Roy was easily the kinkiest person that Kaldur knew - even kinkier than Wally who had, after an evening of way too much drinking, admitted that he couldn’t get enough of wearing women’s lingerie, and Dick with his redhead fetish. There were a lot of things that Kaldur wasn’t ready to try even though Roy wanted to but this, at least, was something he could do. Even if it had taken them months to get here.

"Hush, Roy."

Kaldur’s voice was firm, and Roy shudders. He could see the muscles along Roy’s shoulders straining from holding himself up so long. Pulling his fingers out only long enough to spread more lube on them, he plunged them back in along with his pinky. 

Roy hissed. His back arched, eyes screwing shut. He was finally starting to be stretched, and fuck if he didn’t love it. Kaldur’s fingers were so long and thick and strong.

On top of being a massive size queen, Roy was also what Wally once crudely described as a complete bottom-slut. Kaldur had to admit, it wasn’t an inaccurate description. While Roy loved topping, his ass was so impossibly sensitive that he absolutely lost it when he bottomed.

Thrusting four fingers in and out, Kaldur spread them to stretch the loosening muscle for what it was going to take. He poured a generous amount of lube into Roy’s hole, watching the muscle twitch, and over his fist. He slathered it over his arm right up to the elbow. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes! Fuck, Kaldur, I’ve been ready since we started!"

Four fingers pressed back in. Kaldur hooked in a fifth. He worked his hand in, slowly, feeling the loose sphincter stretch further to take the widest part. Roy groaned, tossing his head back as Kaldur pulled out just an inch and slid back in. He repeated the motion again and again and again. With his free hand, he reached between Roy’s spread legs to rub the wet head of Roy’s cock. 

"Ah… Oh, God, Kal… Come on, give it to me. Give me everything."

Roy felt the hand withdrawing. His muscles were too loose and too relaxed to close up. He loved it. He especially loved the way Kaldur pressed his entire fist, wide and solid, into Roy’s hole. The thrusts of Kaldur’s fist were even and rhythmic. Some thrusts had Kaldur’s arm going in deeper past the wrist. 

Kaldur’s thick and muscled arm rubbed against Roy’s sensitive hole on each thrust. He rotated his arm, revelling in Roy’s long, drawn out moan. His thrusts were shallow, pulling his arm out and pushing it back in over only an inch. It had Roy shuddering and whimpering in pleasure. Kaldur reached between Roy’s thighs to see how hard he was, and he was almost astounded by just how hot and hard and wet he was. He followed the trail of dripping precum to the damp patch on the sheet.

The only reason Kaldur stopped was the sound of knuckles rapping on the door. Roy whined as Kaldur pulled his arm out with a slick sound, a chant of “no, no, no, no…” Kaldur paused, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Roy’s gaping opening. He reached between his thighs to give himself a firm squeeze. He wiped his arm on a rag.

"Wait here. Do not move and I promise I will allow you to find release."

"You’d better! God, I’ve been here for hours," Roy groaned.

Kaldur gave a small chuckle and pat Roy’s ass. It hadn’t been nearly that long. He moved to the front door and peeked through the peephole. He unlocked the door with a small smirk. The door clicked open as Kaldur made his way back to Roy. 

"You guys started without me?" Dick called, pout obvious in his voice.

He slid his shoes off, locking the door. 

"My apologies," Kadur purred, tracing his tongue over Roy’s loose sphincter. "You know how impatient this one gets."

"Shut up, Kal, you like it too." 

"I cannot deny that."

Dick snickered, slipping out of his clothes in fluid motion. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving himself a few quick pumps. There was something so hot about watching them together. Not just in bed.

Roy and Kaldur knew each other, plain and simple. There was something actually erotic it. Maybe it was because Dick could see the connection between them in every kiss, every touch, every move. Dick watched them kiss. There was more than just lust in it. 

Sometimes, watching them, Dick felt like an intruder. Even when they were doing something completely innocent. When they would share a glance and Roy would start laughing while Kaldur struggled to keep from smiling. When they would patrol together and move perfectly in sync despite the lack of words. When a glance or a twitch shared an entire conversation. When Kaldur would say nothing and Roy would say everything and that was an even conversation.

Dick settled in behind Roy, kissing his way along hard, muscled shoulders. From this position, he could see the old track marks on Roy’s arms and the old scars on Kaldur’s thigh. Silent reminders that they lost themselves when they lost each other. Some called it co-dependent. And maybe it was. But Roy and Kaldur, they weren’t the type of people who could get close to others. It was why Dick was here. After everything they’d been through, sometimes they needed help loving even each other.

Kaldur dragged his teeth over Roy’s earlobe. His fingers raked down his side.

"Fuck me," Roy growled. "I want both of you inside me, right fucking now."

"Patience, love," Kaldur purred.

Roy bit out something in Navaho that Dick could only assume was a string of curses.

"I think he’s done with patience," Dick noted.

It wasn’t difficult for Dick to get them into the position he wanted them in. This was his job, why he was here. To get Roy and Kadur to this last step, something they couldn’t do alone anymore. They’d done this so many times before that it was getting easy to position themselves together, strong legs tangling and locking together. Roy’s breath was quick in anticipation. He couldn’t wait anymore. It felt like forever before Dick and Kaldur were sufficiently lubed up.

But then, all at once, there was that hot press and stretch. They weren’t quite as big as Kaldur’s arm, but it was more than enough to make Roy mewl. Two cocks twitched and throbbed inside him. 

"Oh, god. Fuck, yeah!"

Dick and Kaldur learned very early on in their trysts to let Roy do what he wanted. Not that they really had any problem with that. Watching him, from either side, was like watching a porn star. Roy raised his hips just an inch and slid back down. He arched back against Dick, rutting down against them.

Kadur palmed at Roy’s hips. He watched Roy through half-lidded eyes. Roy made the most amazing faces when they fucked. It was amazing how sensitive he was. Kaldur could never get over how he older man could cum just from having that ring of muscle teased and rubbed. He could feel each shift of Roy’s hips through his entire body. By the sounds Dick was making, he could too. He closed his eyes, drowning in their moans and grunts and pants. Strong fingers curled around the back of his neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. 

Hot, tight heat pooled in Kaldur’s stomach. He’d been so on edge. He had barely even touched himself since he’d first pulled Roy’s clothes off. The friction of Roy’s wet muscles and Dick’s hard cock rubbing against his shaft was too much, but Kaldur had astounding self-control. His lips pressed against the spot behind Roy’s ear, earning a low whimper.

"Roy… Oh, my love…"

Roy gasped, nails raking over the back of Kaldur’s neck. His other hand grabbed at Dick’s arm. His cock was twitching, hot, wet beads of precum dribbling down his shaft. 

Dick pressed all their bodies together. Kaldur never made much noise when they were together like this. It wasn’t his nature. Dick knew he was close and fuck if that didn’t make his stomach quiver. He pressed a kiss to Kaldur’s jaw.

"Cum for him, Kal," he purred. "I know you both want it."

"Kal," Roy growled.

His hips moved faster, thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic. He’d been wanting to cum for hours, but he wanted them to cum first.

"Fucking cum inside me, both of you."

It was definitely an order, one that Kaldur couldn’t disobey. No more control. No more self-denial. There was something so undeniably fulfilling about having the need to dictate his own movements taken away just by those few words. His arms moved up Roy’s sides, hands settling on Roy’s shoulders to pull him down, meeting the jerk of his hips.

One loud cry signalled Kaldur’s orgasm. The tension in his body released, hot spurts of cum coating the walls of Roy’s ass. It was so hot, so soaking wet. Dick hadn’t been on edge nearly as long as either Roy or Kaldur, but the wet heat and added lube was too much. His moan was muffled by the back of Roy’s neck.

Roy wasn’t sure whose hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. Just that touch had him coming undone. Every muscle in his body tensed, clenching hard so hard it was almost painful. Every single fucking nerve in his body fired. God, it was so good! So good! He screamed, voice cracking. 

Spent and suddenly exhausted, Roy slumped down against Kaldur. He breathed out in a slow, shuddery exhale. Kaldur’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close, while Dick lifted Roy’s hips. Roy shivered, moaning softly. Two pairs of hands rubbed over damp skin. 

"Fuck… you guys, that… Fuck…”

"I couldn’t have said it better myself," Kaldur chuckled.

Dick couldn’t help but smile. It was always nice to hear Kaldur joke. Roy snorted, nudging Kaldur.

"Shut up," he murmured almost affectionately.

It seemed like only yesterday when Roy and Kaldur would make it a point to bottle their emotions up even more than usual when someone else was in the room. But now, somehow, having another person as open and naked and vulnerable made it easier. 

Their touches were affectionate, with Dick holding them together. 

"You guys are so beautiful. God…" 

Kadur smiled almost proudly. Yes, it said, my man is beautiful. Roy smiled as if he was thinking the same.

They cleaned up, with Roy grumbling unhappily. He liked to sleep after sex, not clean. But Kaldur and Dick were more than content to indulge. They curled up around him, Kaldur pressed in closer than Dick. Dick’s arms were secured around Roy’s waist while Kaldur’s fingers traced over the planes of his face. Roy’s thumb traced circles on Kaldur’s hip.

Soft lips pressed against Roy’s forehead.

"Σ ‘αγαπώ.*"

Roy smiled, eyes closed.

“Ayóó ánóshí.*”

Dick could guess what they were saying. Even if it wasn’t English, it was nice to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> *I love you.
> 
> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
